Little Brother
by CookiesWithStyle
Summary: One-shot. AU Itachi comforts Sasuke and gives him some advise on how he should ask someone out. It's just that the person is Naruto, Sasuke's apparent enemy. Slight SasuNaru


**_Just a one shot. This is AU by the way :3 Review if you want or enjoyed :) This is terrible trash but I'm trying to get back into the Naruto fandom man _**

**_I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

><p>Itachi leant against the door case, his arms crossed and a slight smile playing on his lips as his watched his smaller brother sit at the desk. Sasuke was concentrating furiously on something, scrawling something down before rubbing it out harshly. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked when he had enough of watching his smaller brother.<p>

"This stupid homework," Sasuke growled, gripping onto his pencil tightly. "It's so stupid, why the hell do we even need it?"

"It's important to have an education," Itachi reminded his little brother. He slid over to Sasuke and peered down at the piece of paper. "You have maths?"

"Yeah, and it's impossible," Sasuke pouted childishly. "I'm not doing it. I don't care what the teacher says, this work is too hard."

Itachi rolled his eyes and took one of the pencils that were on Sasuke's desk. "I'll help you," the older sibling said, kneeling down and peering at the piece of paper. He examined the work thoroughly. "I did this a few years back when I was at school. It's pretty simple."

The older of the Uchiha brothers started to write down the methods on working out the answers and even started to aimlessly babble on about what the work was about. It slowly dawned on Itachi that Sasuke wasn't even listening and Itachi sighed heavily, putting the pencil back down.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head, looking away. "Nothing is wrong. Look, thanks for the help but I don't need it."

"Something is on your mind," Itachi pursued. "You can tell me if you need any help."

"I said I was fine. Thank you," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "Just leave me alone."

Itachi sighed and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed before beckoning for his brother to sit down next to him. Sasuke reluctantly did so and looked away from Itachi, refusing to look at his brother in the eyes. "I know something is up Sasuke, you're never like this. I promise I won't laugh at whatever is wrong, I'm your big brother. You can tell me anything," Itachi explained to him carefully. "You can always come to me if there are ever problems you can't solve.

The older Uchiha sibling eyed his brother as Sasuke turned to face him uncomfortably. "Well, you see, I kind of like someone," Sasuke finally spat out bashfully. "Don't laugh."

"I won't laugh," Itachi insisted, managing to keep a stoic look on his face. "So, who is this special person."

Sasuke's cheeks started to go red as he looked away once more. "Uh, it's nothing that concerns you."

"It'll help if you tell me. I might know them," Itachi tried to convince, keeping his voice at a low and steady tone.

Once again Sasuke started to consider, turning around, again, to look at his brother. His gaze softened when he looked at Itachi. His big brother was awesome, he had to admit that. There was no one else like Itachi. The older brother was carefree and he was kind. He always helped Sasuke when he most needed it and would do anything to help him. Perhaps Itachi could help with this problem too. "It's Naruto," Sasuke mumbled lowly. "I like Naruto."

Itachi raised an eyebrow but quickly lowered it again, hoping that Sasuke didn't see. Instead, a smile started to grow on his lips. "That's sweet," Itachi considered. "But why Naruto? I thought you were enemies."

"So do a lot of other people," Sasuke tells his brother. "But we don't exactly hate each other. Each fight we have we're just messing around. Every insult we fire at each other we don't exactly mean it. In fact every time he snaps back at me I always feel butterflies in my stomach just because Naruto is actually putting all his attention on me. Every time he grabs me when we fight I try and hide a blush just because he's holding me." Sasuke lets out a wistful sigh. "If only he could hold me in a softer way."

Itachi nodded and listened carefully as he heard his brother go on and on about how he loved Naruto.

"I feel like one of those whiny girls going on like this," Sasuke admits, placing a hand on his head. "This is so embarrassing."

"No it's not. You're just letting out your feelings," Itachi reassured Sasuke. "Besides, who else is listening to just me?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at Itachi before sighing. "I suppose so."

"You should go to Naruto's house tomorrow then you can tell him how you feel," Itachi said. "Then you'll feel better."

"What? That'd just be awkward," Sasuk mutters, crossing his arms and looking away bitterly. "He'll just laugh."

Itachi shrugs and stands up. "Who knows, he might return the feelings," Itachi said carefully. He heads over to the door and gives one last glance at Sasuke. "Good night little brother."

* * *

><p>Sasuke knocks at the door before stepping back. No doubt he's blushing, all the more to make this moment even more awkward than needed.<p>

The door opens and Sasuke recognises the woman behind the door to be Kushina, Naruto's mother. She claps and smiles when she spots Sasuke at the door. "Sasuke, it's great to see you here!" She exclaimed loudly, ushering Sasuke into her house. "It's been so long since you've last came here."

"It has," Sasuke replied truthfully, looking around the house and picking out the different photographs that are hung on the wall. He spots a few with himself in them. Back in the days him and Naruto were actually close believe it or not. It was probably from the fact that Kushina and Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, were close friends.

"Naruto's upstairs if you want him," Kushina told Sasuke after a few moments of silent.

The brunet thanks her and he heads up the stairs and locates Naruto's room. He knocks on the door before heading inside. He spots the blonde lying on his bed, looking up at the roof. Naruto looks over at the door and frowns when he spots Sasuke. "I didn't expect to see you here," Naruto admitted.

The blonde sits up and places his hands on his laps. Sasuke bites his lips and tries to pull his best stoic expression. "I just wanted to say something to you." Itachi's words run through his head and he started to feel more calm.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously, looking over at Sasuke with an interested expression. "Is is something important?"

"I don't know, I'd call it important," Sasuke told Naruto, his tone serious.

"Okay then, how about you tell me," Naruto demands, standing up and taking one step towards Naruto.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head and then open his mouth. He then swallows and then takes a deep breath. Why is he all nervous all of a sudden? This is isn't like him. Sasuke Uchiha is confident and cool, not embarrassed and nervous. "Naruto, I, uh. Well, I kind of..."

"Spit it out!"

"I like you, you idiot!"

Naruto falls silent and looks at Sasuke with a look of disbelief on his face. "What?" He uttered quietly.

"I like you," Sasuke repeated, feeling more confident.

He turns away and heads out of the door and down stairs. Kushina looks at him and waves him goodbye as he leaves through the front door.

Sasuke stalks down the streets, his hands in his pockets. He feels like an idiot. He feels so humiliated. But he did it. At least there is a little weight lifted from his chest.

His phone starts ringing and he pulls it out. Looking at the number he decides to answer it. "Hello?"

"How did it go?" Itachi asked on the other side of the phone.

Sasuke rubs his head. "I think I blew it," Sasuke admitted quietly. "He didn't really say anything."

"Did you not consider that could be a good thing?" Itachi told him. "He could had just been processing what you said. Perhaps he wanted a chance with you."

The brunet stops walking and grips his phone tighter. He knew his brother was telling the truth but he didn't know if he could believe him. "I'm not sure, Naruto is usually so lively. He should had done something more, I don't know, dramatic when he found out."

Itachi hums on the other side of the phone. "Well, you could just be in doubt. I'm pretty sure everything will be okay."

"How are you so sure?" Sasuke sighed. He opened his mouth to say something else but then he heard fast footsteps and someone screaming 'SAAASUUUKE!' at the top of their lungs.

Sasuke could hear Itachi chuckle on the other side of the phone. "I'll leave you both alone," the older sibling said before turning his phone off.

The sound of a buzz is heard and Sasuke looks down at his phone and then looks back up to see a blonde figure running towards him. Naruto stops running when he reaches Sasuke. He's bent over and panting loudly.

At first Sasuke thought Naruto was going to murder him or something but when he saw the smile on the blonde's face when he lifted his head up, Sasuke couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
